Philkas
Philkas the slash ship between Philip Shea and Lukas Waldenbeck from the Eyewitness fandom. Canon Season 1 Episodes 1-5 '' In the first few episodes, Lukas is determined to keep quiet about what he and Philip saw, despite Philip constantly urging him to tell someone. Due to the internalized homophobia he struggles with, Lukas is also not fully comfortable with the romance he and Philip share, causing him to lash out at times. Lukas and Philip's lies eventually start to spiral out of control, as does Lukas' mental state. ''Episodes 6-10 In episode six, Lukas tells a lie that causes Philip quite a bit of trouble. He eventually redeems himself toward the end of the episode by opening up about what was witnessed in the woods, and is forgiven. In episode seven, the two have seemed to embrace their secret romance. Lukas seems to be more comfortable with it, having now broken up with his girlfriend. While the two kiss and cuddle in a barn one night, Philip asks why he did so, to which Lukas responds, "Because I don't want a girlfriend." In episode eight, Lukas is put under witness protection due to Ryan Kane, the killer (and FBI agent), being after both him and Philip. But since it is only known that Lukas was in the woods, Philip is under no protection, causing them both to worry when they aren't together. When Lukas hands his phone over to Sheriff Helen Torrence, who is also Philip's foster mom, as a safety precaution, his phone buzzes when he gets a message from Philip that says, "U okay? Miss you." with a selfie of them cuddling. Helen sees it, but doesn't confront them about it. At the end of the episode, Ryan finds Lukas and succeeds in shooting him from a distance while Philip was filming him on his motorbike. Lukas falls unconscious into the water he was jumping over, and Philip jumps in after him, dragging his body out. In episode nine, Lukas is unconscious in the hospital. His ex-girlfriend, Rose, comes to visit him and also has a conversation with Philip. She tells Philip that she knows about their relationship but won't tell anyone. Philip asks if she thinks that people will care if they knew (as that was one of Lukas' fears), to which she replies, "At first it would be a big deal. After that, I don't know." Later on in the episode, Philip is at Lukas' bedside, playing from his phone an old video of Lukas' riding his motorbike. He looks at Lukas, who is still on unconscious, and says, "You hear that, Lukas? That's you. That's you riding, Lukas. Can you hear it?" and then there is a brief pause before he continues by saying, "I love you, Lukas, please wake up." Philip then kisses Lukas on the forehead, but then realizes that Lukas' dad saw, and begins to worry what he thought of it. Lukas later wakes, but then he and Philip have to hide when Helen discovers that Ryan is not only the killer, but present in the hospital. Philip tells Lukas that his dad saw him kiss him, causing Lukas to panic. Lukas goes on about what people might think and what his dad thinks, to which Philip then says, "The only person who's not cool with this is you." The two eventually leave the hospital and run off to get away from Ryan. In episode ten, the two end up in a motel room to stay safe from Ryan, where they eventually get intimate. The episode ends with a scene that takes place a month later, and by that point Lukas is more comfortable and accepting of their relationship. Fanon Fandom FAN FICTION :Philip/Lukas on FanFiction.Net :